Blood for Rain
by xoBitterSweetox
Summary: Everyone Alice has ever known is dead. With the exception of Will of Abyss otherwise her sister Alyss. Nobody can save her no more in the rain where blood falls instead of water. Now she is sucked back into the dark abyss...alone...once again.


**A/N: Oh my god I haven't written anything in such a long time! And I deeply apologize for that! I guess I am lazy? Plus I am busy with school as well so it's really hard for me to keep on EVERYTHING. So anyway, this is some random little drabble/one-shot. It has no particular plot and it is sort of rushed. I love Pandora Hearts but sadly I have not read the manga but I have read the anime. But even so, I decided to write something that was basically AU. So if their personalities are wrong, please forgive me. It's a totally different universe. And maybe if this was the ending to Pandora Hearts...then...well...I have no idea...xD Okay so yea...please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts, Alice, Alyss, and Oz.  
**

**~Blood for Rain~**

Droplets of warm and sticky rain fell from the sky. No...not rain. Not water. It was blood. Blood rain. Continuously falling down from the heavens and splattering against the pavement which were millions of dead bodies lay. From afar, there was a cackle which echoed in the distance.

Alice stood ever so slightly still, her head slightly raised as she allowed the droplets of blood stain her ivory skin. She raised both of her arms and cupped her hands together as she caught some more of the raining blood from the starless night. A grin formed on her innocent and pale face. Her green orbs watching as the blood spilled and glide down her arms, taking the path of her veins. Tonight was the night Alice knew nothing would ever be the same again. Never. Ever.

The rain of blood suddenly stopped. Alice lowered her head and looked around her. She could saw so many gruesome things. Pools of blood seeping around and out of dead and lifeless bodies. Dismembered body parts which lied around everywhere. Guts and vital organs which had exploded sprinkled the area. The smell of death began to rise and fill Alice's nostrils, making her want to gag.

"Oh my~! Look at what I have done! No—look at what _you_ have done!" a high pitched voice rang through Alice's ears.

Alice swiftly turned around and saw a similar figure to her. Alyss.

"You know, you could have prevented all of this. All of it! But you refused to listen to your sister dear. And now look! Everyone in the whole city is dead. You're all alone now. Your companions gone. They whom had failed to save you! Now I can finally finish you off! But I pity you, my dear sweet twin sister." Alyss smirked, awaiting for Alice's reply.

At first, there was silence. Alice would move her mouth trying to say something, but after the traumatizing experience she felt as if she had lost her ability to speak. After the many failed attempts at trying to let out her voice, Alyss let out a laugh.

"You can't speak, now can you? It's over Alice! Admit it! There is nothing you can do now, except to cast you away into the abyss once again. Are you read, Alice...?" Alyss grinned as she raised a her arm.

"N...n...n-no..."

Alyss, who was about to open up the abyss, stopped immediately and averted her eyes toward Alice.

"What?"

"No!" Alice screamed.

She bent over and picked up a nearby metal pipe and ran over to Alyss, bringing the pipe in contact with her head. Alyss, who was in shock, doubled over and clutched her head in agony. Blood fell down her forehead and stained her silvery white hair.

"Bitch. How dare you!" Alyss screeched as she raised both arms above her head and brought them down swiftly and violently, causing a tremor in the earth.

Alice wobbled from right to left and collapsed in a heap of dead bodies. Groaning, she managed to stand up on her two feet again. She had to get out of here. She had to run. But where? There was almost nowhere to go now. Alyss would just find her again sooner or later. While dragging her back to that awful abyss. The damp...cold...black...abyss. She couldn't go back. No...it was too traumatizing. Too horrific. After all the years of finding someone to sign a contract with, she found Oz. She was finally free. Now, he's gone. And the contract has ended. So now she is alone. She will be forced back to that horrid place. A place filled with darkness. And the bloody rabbit will haunt her dreams forever.

"_You can't escape~! No escape~! Come now, Alice~! Don't worry! Come. Come. COME!" _

Alyss summoned the portal to the abyss. "No escaping now, sister dear. It's too late. Time to go back home."

"No! I don't want to go back! _NO!"_ Alice screeched as she tried to run from the portal. She gathered her skirts, trying to evade it. But it was impossible.

She was being sucked in.

Three...

Two...

One...

The blood rain came falling down from the sky again. This time, it wasn't just any other ordinary blood. It was Alice's blood. Alyss stood in the middle of the town square where all the dead bodies lay. She stared up at the dark sky, her arms raised. A wicked grin spread across her face. A grin only Lucifer could have made. Alyss let out a laugh. A laugh so crazy and mad, that she thought she would die from it. Alyss let Alice's blood rain down on her. Staining her silk dress and her silver hair was blood. Alice's blood. Her blood which trickled down Alyss's porcelain-like skin which traveled with her veins.

Dark. Red. Sticky. Blood. Rain.

**A/N: THE END~! Okay...I know this sucked! And is probably confusing too...I know...I'm such FAIL! But use your own imagination to create an idea of what could have happened~! That part is all up to you! :3 If you want to write a story on how it led to this...go ahead? But I doubt anyone would actually do that...xD I'm such fail with stories like these..but I do hope you like it? I'll try to update A Past To Remember if I remember...lol...so anyway I hope you enjoy and stuff~...I'm probably going to write some fanfictions on stuff other than anime too so look out for that as well my dear friends and reviewers~! Love you all~ :3 And please do review? Or critique...? ;~;**


End file.
